Hanikamiya Rese
Rese Hanikamiya (はにかみ屋 冷静) is a main character for many of my fanfictions. She is also a character in the Original Series of Inazuma Eleven, and 10 years prior to those events. She returns in GO as part of the Resistance. Later in Chrono Stone, she changes her name to Suzuno Rese (涼野 冷静). Background Original Series (10 years before the Original Series) Rese was just a normal girl, living in a quiet town with a beach nearby; that was the place where she met her two best friends. She also loves to play soccer and grew up playing it, even when her brother disappeared. Soccer was introduced to her by her older brother. GO After graduating from college, she still spent a few years playing and teaching soccer. She is still very close friends with Nagumo and Suzuno; considering the fact that they've known each other for 20 years now, but also with her old pals from all the teams she played with and against. She also joined the Resistance. Chrono Stone She makes an appearance in the Chrono Stone arc; as Tenma wonders about what exactly happened to the soccer club and why his teammates stated that they didn't have a soccer club at all; so as he continues on, he notices someone behind the clubroom; it was Rese making a what she stated as "important phone call from an old pal of mine!" and quickly tries to run off; Tenma, seeing she was shocked, stopped her and asked if she knew what happened; she sighed and replied; "I don't know either," she apologizes for not being able to help and dashes away. As time passed, and Fei had to find the young Endou; Fei had decided to find the younger Rese as well; With no luck of finding her, Fei went back to the GO timeline along with young Endou. However, moments before the match against Protocol Omega 2.0, she arrived from the past; explaining how she got there - via the Time Bracelet. She said that she picked it up momentarily when Fei went back in time. Personality Rese is a very shy girl; she sometimes stutters or blushes when she talks, however, often headstrong, outgoing and confident. But Rese is passionate when it comes to soccer and defending her close friends. She isn't shy towards her brother, as she sometimes jokes around him or teases him. She is clumsy and silly but smart as well. Overall, she is a kindhearted person, she won't try to hurt others, instead she is gentle, outgoing and kind. She gets angry when others hurt her close friends or her brother; but also when others tease her. When she joined Aliea, she seemed to be a different person, the opposite of who she was in Raimon; but she returned to who she was when she came back. Growing up, Rese became more confident, able to stand up for herself, but still retains her kindness. She can sometimes be seen to be a "soccer freak" like Endou; maybe not exacty a "soccer freak", but shares similar passionate feelings for soccer. Appearance She is a tall girl, quite slender and a gentle aura. She has red orange hair which she mostly ties up in a side ponytail, green eyes and pale-fair complexion. She wears the Raimon soccer uniform when playing for the Raimon Junior High soccer team, but wears the Chaos uniform when playing for Aliea Gakuen, Chaos, to be specific. She also wore the Universe Elements uniform when she formed her own team. Her casual clothes consist of a pink sweater with a yellow lightning bolt sewed to it, a yellow skirt and red or mixed colored (one red, the other, blue) sneakers. GO In GO, she got taller and she wears a plain white, short-sleeved hoodie, with an indigo colored hood, a jacket, divided into two colors, red and blue; separated by a black lightning bolt at the back, a pale yellow skirt which is very similar to her previous casual clothing and dark gray sneakers. Although her hair got longer, she still ties it in a side ponytail. Plot (Spoilers) Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure! She is the main character in the fanfic, "Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure!" First, she met Suzuno and Nagumo, after a while, they became very close friends until Rese moved. For 10 years, she never saw her brother again, due to an accident plotted by Kageyama Reiji. She, however, became close friends with Endou Mamoru, as they are shown to have a "brother-sister" relationship even though they aren't biologically related. In the story, she joins Aliea Gakuen and forms her own team. (Aliea Gakuen)]] Past and Present In the fanfic; "Past and Present" which takes place 10 years before the original series, she was alone and ventured to face new adventures, where along the way, she met new friends that would change her life. Hoping that one day, they'd meet again. RTTTOCUE Also in the fanfic; "Rise To the Top! Our Challenge! Universe Elements!" where Kageyama Reiji took hostage of her brother and got her captured along with trustworthy teammates, to try and save soccer, which everyone loves! Inazuma Eleven: Connections From the Future, the Ogre Army! Only Time Will Tell! While in "Inazuma Eleven: Connections From the Future, the Ogre Army! Only Time Will Tell!", as part of the Raimon team, she hears about the upcoming Teikoku match, and participated in the Football Frontier; (Unfinished for now! Too much spoilers!) Relationships SPOILERS! ]] She has an older brother named Hanikamiya Tasuku. She thinks of Nagumo Haruya (Burn) and Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazel) as her closest friends; including her friend from 3rd grade, Jettsu Takio. When her brother was involved in an accident, she lived alone for 10 years, while walking to Raimon Junior High, she met with Endou, they now stay as very close pals with a "brother-sister" relationship. But she's also friends with Zaizen Touko and Urabe Rika, as they are the only female team players of the Raimon Team. Though Touko and Rika tease her a lot, she still considers them "great friends a girl like me could ever have". She sometimes gets angry with Kogure with his "prankster" personality. But she still thinks of everyone as her friends. ReSuzu ((Rese's pairing was quite tricky and hard to decide; but I ended in one conclusion - I decided to pair her up with Suzuno~ Probably because he's quite the mysterious, arrogant sort of guy xD) (Unfinished~) GO Rese and Suzuno's feelings for each other becomes more evident in GO. As Rese pays Raimon Jr. High a visit, she offers Tenma some tips. In the middle of their discussion, Rese receives a phone call from Suzuno, and takes a leave. Suzuno came to pick her up when she was watching Raimon practice. To them, it seems an "I love you," would be just a regular greeting such as "Good Morning,". The two would go out more often, and still leaves Tasuku suspicious. As for CS (Chrono Stone), (a little continuation for Rese's plot/background in Chrono Stone~) It was revealed that the call she received was from Suzuno that they would meet up somewhere, (Will make a fanfic for this, don't worry~ ^^) once Rese arrived, Suzuno was the type to blush easily that moment. Suzuno then asked a question that made time stop, "Kekkon shitekuremasenka?" Petrified, Rese nods her head as tears nearly filled her eyes, "Yes; yes, of course!" Thus leaving a happily ever after~ A year after, it was revealed that the Rese and Suzuno had two children, twins - Kanetsu and Raiyu. for translations; and this drawing is the manga version of this one (Once you click the link; click "Back to file" just below the title to see the pic itself!; Click on this photo to see it in a better, clearer version!~)]] Quotes Hissatsu Techniques *[[ Fire Strike|SH Fire Strike]] (fanmade) *[[ Wind Strike|SH Wind Strike]] (fanmade) *[[ Direct Wind|DF Direct Wind]] (fanmade) *[[ Flame Slide|DF Flame Slide]] (fanmade) *[Clash!! | [SH Dual Clash!!]] (Fanmade; with Hanikamiya Tasuku) *[[ Flare Tunnel | SH Flare Tunnel ]] (Fanmade; with Noah Dreams ) * SH Element Blast (Fanmade; with Suzuno Fuusuke and Nagumo Haruya) *[[ Element Catch | GK Element Catch]] (Fanmade; with Hanikamiya Tasuku, Suzuno Fuusuke and Nagumo Haruya) *[of Fire|[SH/OF/DF Sea of Fire]] (Game) Keshin *Galactica Flame *Ice-Wind Warrior Keshin Hissatsu *Blaze War (Galactica Flame) KH *Snowstorm Blizzard (Ice-Wind Warrior) KH ] Trivia *Though her name is written as Rese Hanikamiya, Rese 'is her first name. *She was nicknamed "Chocolate"; from the chocolate called "Reese's". *Her favorite colors (Among many others) are shown to be red and blue. **These two colors reflect on her elements, wind and fire. ***Another favorite would be the color purple/violet; which is a color combination of red and blue. *She was born on March 10th, 1998. A year and 26 days after her brother. (Official~) **That makes her ''14 years old in the Original Series; and 24 in GO. *She has two elements; Wind and Fire. *She was 4 years old when she met Nagumo and Suzuno, 14 (Original Series) years old when she went to Raimon Junior High, and 24 years old in GO. *She plays in 3 positions, Defender, Midfielder, and Forward. *Since she has 2 elements; Wind and Fire; she also has 2 Keshin; Galactica Flame and Ice-Wind Warrior. *Her name "Hanikamiya" means shy/shy person, and "Rese" means calm. *Her last name has a pattern, a'' and ''i alternately. (H'a'''n'i'k'''a'm'i'''y'a). *Her appearance, "orange hair" came from her father, but the "green colored eyes" were inherited from her mother. The opposite goes to her brother. *She is part of the team; The Blue Flames(青い炎) made by User:Akuji-san, Kaiousei Gakuen made by user:Kotoni~x, Dark Dragons made by User:NanoForever, also Fuxelow 11 by User:FubukiKazemaru. *She rarely lets her hair down, she is mostly seen with her hair tied in a side ponytail. *Although she doesn't play as a goalkeeper; she has one hissatsu that involves goalkeeping. *Her name; "Rese", and her dub name; "Reese" are similarly spelled, and somehow sound alike. *Though she was ''part of Aliea Gakuen, she didn't have a code name. *During her free time, she ''loves playing video games. *She ''may ''have a tiny crush Nagumo or Suzuno. **And Tasuku teases her because of this; but at the same time, protective. ***However, in the following fanfic; she seems to be closer to Suzuno. ****But sometimes, they get into fights; but she's quite reluctant and has a weak spot whenever they do. (That's why I paired her up with Suzuno xD) Pictures (for more pictures, go here!~ :3) Rese.PNG|My very first drawing of Rese~ (Drawn on March 2012) IMG 6724.JPG|An old drawing of Rese and Suzuno in their casuals~ IMG_6727.JPG|Rese in Chaos NewChaos.png|Rese in Chaos (newer version~) Diamond Dust Rese.PNG|Rese in Diamond Dust Rese Prominence.PNG|Rese wearing the Prominence uniform ReseProminenceNew.png|Rese in Prominence (Newer version~) reseref.png|A drawing reference sheet (including the color palette~) of Rese in her casual wear; still WIP (Work in progress~) So stay tuned! This is one of my newer drawings, too~ The next pic has more info (Text written on it~) Rese Ref W TEXT.png|Workin' on the ref sheet~ Added some text~ Still WIP, though. headshotYoung1.png|Rese when she was younger Rese Headshot2.png|Rese in her casual clothing (Head shot~) W.D..png|Rese and Suzuno a few months after GO (and Chrono Stone~) SideView.PNG|Side view practice~ Thank you so much, minna!!~♪☆ <3 These beautiful artworks aren't made by me; but I'll feature 'em here as a way of my thanks and appreciation! Thank you so much, everyone!! <3 Rese Request.jpg|Yes, Kotoni-chan, I still remember this drawing and still love it until today! Arigatou!~ Rese Hanikamiya Drawing request.jpg|Another piece from Kotoni! And this is by far, her latest one for me! Hehe, and I love that little dialogue part you put in there, too! >w< Rese-chan.jpg|Rese as drawn by Apple! Thank you so much! I love all the hard work you've put in; not just to this - but to all of your works! Keep it up!~ <33 Rese hanikamiya by ssb fan4ever-d556cvn.png|Drawn by my amazing artist pal, Adri! I could thank you a billion times! <3 Even though you were really busy, you agreed to draw for me <3 Thank you so much, Adriana!~ Thank you so much, minna <33 not even words can describe how thankful I am!~ Notes~ Heeeeya, minna! Yep, I removed some of my drawings, I'm gonna replace 'em, they were pretty old. So yes! Expect a lot of new pictures soon!! >w< Also, f you wanna include Rese in a fanfic of yours, please do notify me!~ Thanks for listening and visiting! User:Hungry4ramen Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 10:14, August 3, 2012 (UTC) A gazelle stampede coming your way! | Speak to a gazelle from the stampede~ 06:11, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanmade Character Category:Universe Elements Category:Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure! Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:RTTTOCUE Category:Past and Present Category:Captains Category:Wind Element Category:Fire Element Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Forward Category:Midfielder Category:Defender Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Category:Antagonists Category:2nd Year Category:Fan Art Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Crossing The Bridge Series Category:Resistance Category:The Dark Dragons Series